The present invention is related to conduit benders and attachments for conduit benders that will allow adjustment of the position of the handle relative to the rigid body of the conduit bender.
Conduit benders are utilized by electricians and plumbers for producing bends in thin wall conduits which are formed usually of copper or aluminum alloy. Another form of conduit bender, termed a "hickey," is also utilized for bending rigid conduit of heavier construction.
In using a conduit bender, the rigid body of the bender is placed adjacent to a conduit at the desired location for the bend. The bender includes a concave and arcuate conduit-receiving channel about which the conduit is bent. At one end of the channel is an oppositely facing conduit hook. This hook is placed around the conduit at the bend area and the arcuate channel is placed against the conduit. The handle is then operated as a lever against the engaged portion of the conduit. The conduit will bend in an arc in conformity to the arcuate configuration of the channel. This process is usually accomplished on a flat surface before the conduit is installed. However, in many instances it is desirable to first install the conduit and then perform the bends necessary to route the conduit to a desired location.
The conventional conduit bender simply has a rigid handle extending outward from the center of its rigid conduit bender body. The handle is often in the way of adjacent walls or equipment and makes it impossible to produce bends accurately to confrom to walls, ceilings, or other contours along which the conduit is to be placed. This is particularly true in situations where it is desirable to bend the conduit as it is being installed rather than prebending it prior to installation.
It therefore becomes desirable to obtain a conduit bender with provisions that allow pivoted movement of its handle relative to the rigid bender body so the device can be operated in close quarters.